


DDR Project 5th Mix: Rhythm & Police

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2004-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	DDR Project 5th Mix: Rhythm & Police

DDR Project 5th Mix: Rhythm & Police

## DDR Project 5th Mix: Rhythm & Police

My 3rd DDR Project vid, this time a collaboration with AMV editor [Gambitt](http://www.jhgfd.com/).

 

Footage: [Akira (1988)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Akira_\(film\))

Audio: [Rhythm and Police (K.O.G G3 Mix)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dance_Dance_Revolution_5thMix) by CJ Crew feat. Christian D 

Duration: 00:01:30

Published: 2004-09-20

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=59457)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-DDR_Project_5th_Mix_Rhythm__Police-480p_1.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Run now quickly doin' my thing  
> We're on the case, we like the man for the behaviour  
> What you doing over there,  
> Come on let's do this, rip the air
> 
> You'll all feel this latest groove  
> And then just don't know what to do  
> Hey bro, what you got in your hand?  
> Man that's amazin', put it away it's gonna  
> Go bang, blow my brains, HA  
> I'm gonna soak 'em in pain  
> With the S.D.X
> 
> So...  
> Let's leave a little bit of change  
> The tramps can fear us  
> Stay boarded up in their special caves  
> Just how far are they gonna stay sane  
> Cut the drugs, uh!


End file.
